Declaracion
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Declarar los sentimientos nunca es facil. Pero para Touya parece ser un trabajo imposible. Siempre hay interrupciones ¿Sera diferente esta ves?
Touya miraba la luna desde su habitación. Esa luna que tanto le recordaba a Yukito.

-¡Hermano, Yukito está aquí! –escucho la voz de Sakura desde el piso inferior.

No respondió pero salió de la habitación bajando hacia el recibidor donde un sonriente Yukito lo esperaba.

Le encantaba esa sonrisa, estaba llena de cariño y bondad.

-Hola –dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Buenas noches Touya.

En ese momento Sakura salió de la cocina luciendo un kimono de color azul y acompañada de su novio.

Touya frunció el ceño en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Qué está haciendo el mocoso aquí?

Sakura lo miro molesta.

-¡Ya te dije que no le digas así! –Después volteo a ver a Shaoran con cariño –Vamos a ir al festival juntos.

Shaoran, quien hasta entonces había correspondido la mirada molesta de Touya, se volvió a Sakura y sus ojos brillaron mientras que sus facciones se relajaron esbozando una sonrisa similar a la de Sakura.

Touya suspiro internamente.

Siempre supo que esto terminaría así, que ellos estaban destinados.

Esa era la principal razón de su rechazo hacia el joven chino.

Ahora, después de tres meses de que el chico hubiera vuelto de Hong Kong y comenzado su relación con Sakura, Touya ya se había hecho a la idea de que Shaoran estaría en la vida de su hermana y por ende en la suya por mucho tiempo.

Pero que al mocoso no se le ocurriera hacerla llorar, porque conocería a Kinomoto Touya.

-Vamos –dijo su hermana –Tomoyo está esperándonos.

Touya miro a su alrededor, todo el lugar estaba resplandeciente. De los árboles de bambú colgaban los tanzaku con los deseos de las personas.

-¡Tomoyo! –grito Sakura saludando a su amiga. La niña sonrió alegre correspondiendo su saludo.

-Hermano, vamos a comprar tanzaku para colgarlos –dijo ella.

-Está bien, vayan, los esperaremos aquí

Sakura le sonrio y, tomando la mano de Shaoran, caminaron hacia Tomoyo, después los tres se perdieron entre la gente.

-¿No deberíamos ir con ellos? –dijo Yukito

-Estarán bien, vamos a comprar algo que comer

Después de comprar unos platos de Yakisoba y brochetas yakitori ambos se dirigieron a un área con poca gente y se sentaron en el pasto delante del lago.

Touya aparto la vista del lago y la fijo en su amigo quien disfrutaba de su comida.

-Yukito –le llamo.

El chico peliplata se volvio a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Miro sus ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que antes trate de decirte algo importante?

Yukito asintió

-Si –dijo –pero ya se que era, querias decirme que sabias lo de mi otra identidad –sonrio -¿Cierto?

Touya negó

-Eso era aparte, se trataba de otra cosa, pero Nakuru jamas me dejo hacerlo, siempre interrumpia a propósito.

-Entonces ¿De que se trata?

-Yo...-miro los ojos de yukito que lo miraban con curiosidad –Queria decirte que desde hace mucho tu…

-¡HERMANO! ¡YUKITO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?! –el grito de Sakura se escucho por todo el lago rompiendo la atmosfera entre ambos.

-No es cierto –dijo el molesto –claro, siempre tan oportuna

-Anda vamos Touya –dijo Yukito sonriéndole comprensivo –Sakura se preocupara.

Los dos se dirigieron a los tres niños que los esperaban.

-Vamos, los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, corramos –dijo y tomando la mano de Shaoran caminaron rápidamente hacia el puente.

Touya y Yukito caminaron rápidamente hacia ellos situándose en un buen lugar.

En unos cuantos minutos el cielo se ilumino con hermosos fuegos artificiales.

Touya miro a Yukito cuyo rostro se hallaba iluminado con las luces.

Se quedo embelesado mirándolo.

-Yukito –le llamo, el chico lo miro –tengo algo que decirte…es importante

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Escucha, aun cuando sabia la verdad de tu naturaleza, a mi no me importo, eres lo mas importante para mi y…

-¡Hermano! ¡Yukito! ¡Vamos a atar nuestro deseos! –dijo Sakura sujetando con su mano libre la de Yukito y jalándolo.

Touya sintió la frustración llenándolo, nuevamente era interrumpido.

Suspirando siguió a su hermana hacia los bambu.

Al llegar ahí Sakura soltó a Yukito y le dio un tanzaku, después se acercó a su hermano y le dio el suyo.

-Toma hermano –dijo ella con una sonrisa –es hora.

-Gracias –dijo el

La niña le sonrió y corrió hacia donde estaba Shaoran, los dos se sonrieron y ambos procedieron a amarrarlos en el bambú.

-Toma –dijo Yukito tendiéndole una pluma con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo Touya tomándola y viendo el tanzaku.

Después de un momento de vacilación, pensando en lo que iba a escribir, su deseo vino a la mente y tras escribirlo miro a Yukito.

Este le sonrio

-¿Listo? Hay que atarlos juntos

Touya asintió y ambos lo ataron.

-Hermano, Shaoran, Tomoyo y yo vamos a ir a comprar dangos, ¿Quieren venir? –dijo Sakura mirándolo

-Me gustaría un dango –dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos.

A partir de ese momento Touya ya no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Yukito a solas.

-Ya es tarde –dijo Tomoyo –mi mama debe estar esperándome

-Entonces, te vemos mañana en la escuela –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Adios Sakura, Shaoran, Touya, joven Yukito

Tomoyo se fue.

-¡El mocoso no debe irse también? –dijo Touya mirando a Shaoran

El pelicafe lo miro molesto

-¡Hermano! –dijo Sakura con tono molesto

-Tiene razón –dijo Shaoran –es tarde –sonrio a su novia

-Esta bien, te acompaño al final de la calle –dijo sonriéndole

Shaoran correspondio su sonrisa

-Oye monstruo, ire por ti en dos minutos si no regresas –le advirtió.

-¡No me digas asi!

Touya sonrio, le encantaba molestar a su hermana.

-Aun eres muy sobreprotector con ella –dijo Yukito

Touya lo ignoro

-Sera mejor irnos –dijo el joven sonriente –mañana tienes practica de futbol.

Touya asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

A lo lejos diviso a Sakura de la mano con Shaoran platicando.

Entonces dio cuenta que ese era un momento propicio.

No habia muchas personas a su alrededor

-Yukito –lo llamo, el joven se detuvo y lo miro.

Touya se acerco a el.

-He tratado de hablar contigo desde tiempo, pero siempre nos interrumpen

-Touya, yo se que querias decirme lo que yo era.

-No se trata de eso Yukito –dijo el –escuchame, ¿Recuerdas a Kaho? –Yukito asintió –cuando ella se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, antes de despedirnos me dijo que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar yo estaría enamorado de alguien mas y ella también. En ese momento no le entendí, pero cuando volvio me di cuenta que tenia razón.

Yukito lo miro confundido.

-Siempre, desde que te conoci me has gustado, lo que quiero decir Yukito es que te amo.

El otro joven lo miro sorprendido.

-Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, solo quería decírtelo –Touya suspiro y comenzó a alejarse con un dolor naciente en el pecho.

De repente fue detenido por una mano en su muñeca, se volvio y vio la hermosa sonrisa de Yukito y sus ojos brillantes

-Touya, ¿De verdad no te importa que no sea humano?

Touya se volvio y acaricio el rostro de yukito con las yemas de sus dedos

-claro que no me importa, para mi siempre seras Yuki, la persona mas amable y hermosa que he conocido.

Yukito le sonrio y con un poco de vacilación beso a Touya.

Touya le correspondio pegándolo mas a su cuerpo para intensificar el beso.

El tiempo se desvanecio para ellos, al igual que todo su alrededor, solo importaba el chico que estaba en sus brazos.

Cuando el oxigeno les falto se separaron pero con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Habia querido hacerlo hace mucho pero alguien siempre nos interrumpia –dijo Touya

-Lo se.

-Hermano –escucharon una voz que rompió su burbuja.

Los dos se volvieron a ver a Sakura quien los veía sonrojada

Yukito también se sonrojo, dándose cuenta que seguramente ella los habia visto

-Sakura…

La chica les sonrio

-Esta bien, es lindo ver que al fin lograron hablar

Touya le sonrio

-Sera mejor irnos, es tarde –dijo Touya

-Bien –dijo ella sonriéndoles –vamonos.

Los tres caminaron en silencio.

Sakura caminaba un poco mas adelante tratando de darles su espacio.

A mitad del camino Touya sujeto la mano de yukito. Este lo volvio a ver pero no dijo nada solo le sonrio.

Poco despues ambos llegaron a la casa de yukito.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Sakura –dijo despidiéndose

-adios Yukito –dijo –hermano, yo me voy adelantando

Sakura corrió antes de que Touya respondiera.

-Ese monstruo –dijo Touya

-Es una niña muy comprensiva –dijo

-Si, lo es.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose.

-Mañana es mi dia libre en el trabajo, vayamos a ver una película –dijo Touya

-¿Es una cita? –Yukito sonrio

-No lo llames asi

Yukito le sonrio

-Esta bien, nos vemos en el parque pingüino a las cinco.

-Bien –Touya se aproximo y lo beso tiernamente.

-Hasta mañana Touya

-Adios Yukito –dijo y tras despedirse de el se comenzó a alejar.

Ya en su habitación Touya miro la luna con una sonrisa.

Sakura estaba con Shaoran, y aunque eso no le terminara de gustar sabia que tenia que ser asi.

Y el tendría su primera cita con Yukito.

Era un buen final…

No, un final no…un inicio.


End file.
